


Noctis recolitur

by rolerei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Ignis/Noctis if you squint, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: As the dawn approaches, Ignis contemplates how warm the sunlight feels on his unseeing eyes.
Kudos: 5





	Noctis recolitur

When the sun finally rose, Ignis could almost see it. Yet, it didn't feel as painful as when he looked right into an artificial light, like the ones mounted in Lestallum or Hammerhead during the Long Night. 

There was warmth in this light, and he could feel it on every surface of his skin, covered and uncovered alike by the Kingsglaive uniform. But mostly, what Ignis felt was relief - and sadness.

He had expected to cry, but there was not a tear present on his face. Perhaps he had done enough of it, back when he last talked with Noctis on their last camping night.

"... You really did stand tall, didn't you, at the very end?" Ignis asked no one in particular, hopeful that his words would reach their intended recipient someway, somehow. "And thanks to your bravery, you managed to give a brighter future for everyone - and quite literally at that.

"I am…" A pause. And then, after having gathered himself, Ignis resumed, "I was, am, and will always be proud to have stood by you until the very end - and to have put a full faith in your success."

A soft wind was blowing, and Ignis was almost sure that it may have been a reaction to his statement. He tilted his chin up and closed his eyes. There was a subtle floral scent in the air, he noticed, like cherry flowers or sylleblossoms.

Not long after, he heard someone's footsteps drawing close behind him. "Iggy? The funeral is about to start… are you ready?"

"W-we don't need to go on with the speech, if you don't want to."

"... No, that's alright," replied Ignis before turning around. "Thank you, Prompto, but I think… I've got just the thing to say."

The tip of his cane made a pointed sound against the asphalt road when he began approaching his two friends. The warm spring sun of Insomnia shone brightly behind his back.

There was a lot of work ahead of them still, even long after the royal funeral was done and over with. It would take a lot of time, energy, and effort to rebuild the world after a decade of continuous night - perhaps even longer than the Long Night itself.

But with the two of them on his side, Ignis knew that he could face anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of the title: remember that night.
> 
> This was originally written as an epilogue for my World of Ruin Bigbang entry, but I decided to change the ending and make this chapter a standalone fic instead.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rolerei.tumblr.com).


End file.
